Mejor Que El Vino
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: El cumpleaños de Bartolomeo ha llegado y aunque Cavendish ya le ha dado su regalo, hay algo mucho más especial que siente debe compartir con su pareja. Y sin duda alguna, lo hará. [Secuela de "Pastel de Limón"] ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Bartolomeo!


_Secuela del one-shot **"Pastel de Limón"**._

* * *

—Algunos datos en el final de esta historia, son de mi autoría, ya verán porque lo digo más adelante.

—Como Halloween está cerca, intente sacar a relucir un poco ese tema aquí.

—Todos los personajes perteneces a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 _ **Asdadassdsa, ¡hola a todos aquí! ( + w + ).**_

 _ **Como sabrán algunos, hoy es el cumpleaños de Bartolomeo y, asdasdajskdlsajlsa, ¡aquí traigo algo de BartoCaven para celebrar ese hecho! lml, porque para nada podía faltar algo de ellos y menos en esta fecha uvur.**_

 _ **Hice este pequeño one-shot el domingo por la noche, me valió madre mi tarea, pero tenía que hacerlo, o sea, no iba a pasar desapercibido esta fecha x'DDD. Espero que lo disfruten, huehue.**_  
 _ **Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

El viento del otoño golpeaba las velas de ambos barcos de las dos famosas tripulaciones; "Barto Club" y "Los Piratas Hermosos", dichos buques hacían un divertido contraste al viajar juntos desde hace más de un mes luego de que Bartolomeo se reencontrara con Cavendish. Y a este último casi le da un ataque cuando vio como el mástil de la proa fue cambiado hace unos días luego de zarpar juntos por una figura de madera de Mugiwara, pues cuando vio el barco del peliverde no lucía tan… así, sino con ese estilo victoriano que recordaba. Y pese a que Bartolomeo le dijo que su verdadero barco lucía así—solo que le cambiaron algunos detalles para pasar desapercibidos al transportar a sus senpai—, el rubio no sabía si sentirse celoso o espantado por tan gran fanatismo. Aunque quizá, lo primero predominó en lo segundo, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

Era de noche, de hecho y el cielo estaba un poco nublado y la marea tranquila, aun así las dos tripulaciones se habían unido únicamente para celebrar el cumpleaños de una sola persona en específico; Bartolomeo. Y sí, es obvio que para que la tripulación del pirata príncipe lograra acomodarse con la tripulación tan diferente del caníbal, se necesitó de mucho, mucho esfuerzo por ambos y paciencia. Porque daba la casualidad de que no había un día que no pelearan al momento de encontrarse trabajando o algo similar en los barcos, porque habían acordado que ambas tripulaciones eran libres de usar el barco de cada uno, siempre y cuando hubiese respeto o esto último fue lo que Cavendish advirtió claramente. Para sus Nakama eso era fácil de cumplir, pero para los chicos del Barto Club era harina de otro costal y no es como si destruyeran todo a su paso cosas ajenas a ellos, sino que tenían una fijación por querer sacar de sus casillas a algunos de los tripulantes de los Piratas Hermosos.  
Pero como no existe nada imposible en el mundo, de alguna manera ahora, todos estaban conviviendo maravillosamente, quizá por la fecha y porque con esto dependía que ambos capitanes estuviesen felices.

Todo el escándalo de la fiesta duró casi toda la noche y la mayoría terminó dormido a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada. Y por supuesto, esto era algo que Cavendish aprovecharía. Es decir, tuvo todo el día anterior en la mañana para darle su merecido regalo a Bartolomeo y de hecho se lo dio—porque no salieron del camarote hasta a eso de las siete de la noche y no solo por estar haciendo cosas sexuales—, pero había algo más que quería compartir con su chico bestia en ese día. Aunque el cumpleaños del ajeno hubiese terminado hace cuatro horas.

— ¿A dónde me llevas ahora, Cabbage? —preguntó Bartolomeo con mala cara, mientras era jalado por el rubio de su muñeca derecha y en su mano izquierda llevaba sujetando una botella de sake.

Era increíble que el peliverde estuviese plenamente consciente, tal parecía que tenía buena resistencia al alcohol y Cavendish estaba igual, pues este último estaba acostumbrado a bebidas más fuertes, así que era lógico.

—Hay algo que aún debo darte, Bartolomeo.

Eran raras las ocasiones en que el rubio y el peliverde salían de sus atuendos comunes, como en esta ocasión, pues el príncipe pirata en lugar de estar con su ropa ostentosa de siempre, estaba únicamente con un pantalón morado y una camisa sencilla celeste arremangada hasta los codos y su cabello suelto con sus bucles siempre bien acomodados; pese a su aspecto tan natural, seguía luciendo como una súper estrella, de eso no había duda alguna. Y el caníbal estaba solamente con un pantalón de mezclilla gris, sus botas y con el torso desnudo, luciendo por completo su tatuaje, tan desgarbado como siempre, pero ese estilo era uno que al rubio le enloquecía.

— ¿Quieres dar todavía más que dejarme grabarnos mientras lo hacíamos? —inquirió Bartolomeo con una sonrisa burlona y un tono peligrosamente seductor.

— ¡Cállate, bestia sexual!, no se trata de eso —regañó Cavendish, mirándole con cierta irritación, tratando de no sonrojarse en lo más mínimo, porque vamos, su cuerpo era más que escultural, seguro habían muy buenas tomas en el vídeo… Pero de solo recordarlo… Sentía que se moría o algo, porque se trataban de temas íntimos, y bueno, su educación lo limitaba un poco.

—Oh, qué grosero —Bartolomeo hizo una mueca y dio un buen trago de la botella de sake para después dejarla tirada en la cubierta de su barco, justo antes de atravesar la escalera que unía al barco de los Piratas Hermosos.

No importaba el hecho de que ya llevaran viajando más de un mes juntos, Bartolomeo sentía que no podía acostumbrarse nunca al barco del rubio, porque vamos, en lo más mínimo parecía un barco pirata. Es más, si la Marina lo viera, seguramente ni les llamaría la atención… de no ser por las velas que tenían la hermosa calavera de facciones finas y que dejaba comprobado completamente que ese barco era de piratas. Pero la verdad, ¿quién esperaría que un barco donde "la escoria de la sociedad" vivían fuese así de bonito y elegante? Parecía un palacio andante, porque la madera con el que estaba hecho estaba completamente cubierta de metal, que hasta parecía ser _Haki de armadura_ ; era de un estilo tipo _Queen Mary_ , solo que las habitaciones que deberían ir hacia arriba, estaban abajo, pues a la vista solo estaban tres filas y en la cubierta había incluso una piscina. Al otro lado estaba un mini jardín con rosas. Era la clase de lugar que todo niño rico tendría. Incluso olía delicioso.

 _En verdad, este lugar no es para mí, siento que podría romperlo, ugh_ , pensó Bartolomeo con la comisura de sus labios hacía abajo en una mueca inconforme.

—Bartolomeo, ya te he dicho que al igual que yo, mi barco no es delicado —dijo Cavendish con una sonrisa radiante, ladeando el rostro para verle, justo cuando llegaron frente a su camarote, que se encontraba en el tercer piso, en la puerta de en medio.

—Beh, todo parece tan fácil de romper aquí —se quejó Bartolomeo picándose la nariz.

—Ayer en la mañana comprobaste que no es así —Cavendish enarcó una ceja, dándole a su expresión un toque provocativo que lanzó un estremecimiento al peliverde.

—Oh, sí, las marcas de la cabecera de tu cama quedarán ahí por siempre —repuso Bartolomeo con orgullo y abrazó al rubio por detrás, aunque al instante, este le dio un codazo.

—Idiota, ¡arruinaste su hermoso diseño! —refunfuñó Cavendish haciendo un mohín un tanto afeminado y frunciendo el ceño, mirándole mal.

—Pues no parecías disgustado al momento, además tú también dejaste marcas… —Bartolomeo no siguió hablando porque el príncipe le apretó la nariz como un regaño.

—Solo entremos ya —Cavendish habló entre dientes, rogando que no se le notara el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas, abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron al lugar.

El apestoso olor a rosas inundó los pulmones de Bartolomeo por enésima vez, sin embargo, no hizo ningún gesto de asco como hubiese sido natural antes en él, al contrario, al olerlo sintió un hormigueo en su piel. Porque ese olor era el de su rubio y jamás se cansaría de él, es más, sentía que el día no le bastaba para saciarse de Cavendish. Aunque claro, nunca pondría en su boca palabras tan cursis como esas, era suficiente con demostrarlas con gestos y acciones que con el tacto del peliverde, siempre eran bruscas, pero al rubio no parecían molestarle realmente, aunque a veces le regañara.

El cuarto del príncipe pirata estaba compuesto por una gran ventana al lado izquierdo de la habitación, porque parecía que la mitad del tercer piso era su camarote y tenía una vista hacía el mar; unas cortinas blancas eran las que tapaban ahí. En el centro estaba una cama King Size con una colcha muy suave de color púrpura, su cabecera era grande y tenía marcas de rasguños y puñetazos—sepa Dios qué hicieron ahí—, entre la ventaba y la cama había un gran tocador donde era obvio que ahí Cavendish se arreglaba y enfrente de esta estaba un clóset, donde simplemente estaban guardados los abrigos del pirata, sus zapatos y Durandal.  
De lado derecho de la misma King Size, a unos dos metros y medio habían dos puertas; la que estaba a mano izquierda era el completo clóset del rubio, con su demás ropa y la que estaba a mano derecha, llevaba a su baño propio, que igualmente tenía muchos lujos.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué me darás? —preguntó Bartolomeo con impaciencia, todavía estando abrazado del rubio.

—Sí me soltaras podría ir a buscarlo cómodamente —objetó Cavendish con escepticismo.

—Vamos, dices que no eres débil, puedes moverte con un poco de carga, tehehe —molestó Bartolomeo y le mordió una oreja con cariño, dejándole la marca de sus dientes puntiagudos.

— ¡Deja de morderme!, parece que quisieras hacerme tatuajes con tu dentadura —Cavendish se movió como una lombriz, hasta que al final logró zafarse del abrazo ajeno, viendo como el peliverde reía entre dientes, luciendo sus caninos con orgullo—. Idiota…

—Anda, no te enojes, _mi unicornio_ —masculló Bartolomeo y se acercó nuevamente al rubio para abrazarle de las caderas y hundir la cara en el cuello ajeno, respirando del perfume de este—. Estoy ansioso por saber que me darás ahora.

Cavendish suspiró al sentir el aliento del peliverde golpear contra su cuello y sintió que la sangre de ese lugar hervía como si fuese lava.

—De acuerdo, pero espera un momento —musitó con suavidad y sujetó del rostro al peliverde para verlo a los ojos y dejarle un casto beso en los labios con ternura. Pero el caníbal le sujetó de la cabeza para volver ese suave beso en uno salvaje y profundo que duró medio segundo, y que les robó el aliento de una manera completamente perfecta.

Joder que Bartolomeo se consideraba un maldito adicto a esa boca con sabor a rosas. Era increíble que todo lo que amara del rubio, fuesen cosas que siempre creyó odiar. En serio que estaba loco.

—Hah… ve ahora, o te agarraré y no te dejaré moverte —advirtió, relamiéndose los labios y dejándole una nada delicada mordida en el labio inferior al otro.

— ¡Jm! —Cavendish se hizo el indignado, sin embargo, le regresó por completo la mordida y antes de que el otro volviera a atraparlo, salió corriendo hasta la puerta de su clóset, donde entró mientras reía melodiosamente.

—Estúpido niño bonito —gruñó Bartolomeo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y se echó en la suave cama del rubio, se quitó las botas, el cinturón y se puso cómodo.

Su rostro que siempre parecía estar en una mueca de enfado gracias a su ceño fruncido, ahora lucía diferente, porque esa sonrisa en su rostro las veces que se pintaba de forma inconsciente, el único jodido culpable era Cavendish. Pero estaba bien para él.  
Pasaron alrededor de solo cinco minutos, cuando el rubio estuvo de regreso con una caja para nada pequeña, de forma rectangular de color café rojizo y dos copas de cristal en la mano.  
Bartolomeo enarcó una ceja al mirarlo, esperando alguna explicación, porque no tenía idea de qué mierda.

—Es un vino —aclaró Cavendish, sentándose en la orilla de la cama al momento en que le peliverde acomodó sus piernas para darle espacio ahí, sin necesidad de decir nada, pues ambos se acomodaban perfectamente, estaban sincronizados—. Pero no es simple vino, ¿sabes?

—Sí, ya sé, es un vino valiosísimo porque pertenece a "su alteza" —dijo Bartolomeo con sarcasmo, pero con un mote extrañamente cariñoso en su voz ronca.

Cavendish puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es por eso, sí ese hubiese sido el caso, lo compartiría con todos, pero esto es algo que solo quiero compartir contigo —afirmó. No hubo ese atisbo vanidoso en su voz, como siempre cuando hablaba de sus pertenencias y eso hizo que el peliverde le mirara fijamente—. Es un recuerdo que me dejó mi madre antes de ser llevada como esclava —contó Cavendish, sacando el vino de la caja y mirándolo con una expresión seria, que destiló cierta nostalgia.

—… —Bartolomeo no sabía qué carajo decir ahora, a él no le iban las palabras y sentía un sentimiento de horrible impotencia al ver a su pareja así y no poder ayudarlo. _Joder, ¿qué solo sirves para ser un maldito?_ , se regañó mentalmente. Pocas eran las veces que el rubio hablaba de su pasado, aunque no es como si no lo supiera todo a estas alturas— ¿Y por qué quieres compartirlo conmigo?

—El vino se lo hizo mi padre cuando se conocieron; le declaró su amor con esto —Cavendish sonrió ligeramente, recordando cuando su progenitora le contó ese hecho—. Y me dijo que solo una vez bebieron de él, para celebrar su boda. Así qué, bueno, mi madre me dijo que solo podía compartir esto con alguien que amara de verdad y… —la mano morena del peliverde tapó su boca, tomándolo por sorpresa e impidiendo que hablara, cubriéndole también gran parte de su cara— ¡¿Qué…?!

—Cierra la puta boca, maldición… —Bartolomeo se tapó parte de su cara también. Ay, por todo lo poderoso de este mundo, ¿qué mierda era este sentimiento? ¿Podía existir alguna definición exacta? ¡Sentía que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho!, porque mierda, nunca en toda su vida había sido considerado tan especial como en este momento y podía parecer ridículo, mas, ¿qué lo hacía tan adecuado como para que el rubio quisiera compartir el único recuerdo de su madre con él? Era imposible que algo como esto no le diera vergüenza, por más chico rudo que fuese, por más asesino pirata… No era bueno con las emociones.

— ¿Bartolomeo? —susurró Cavendish y parpadeó. Era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de reacción en el peliverde, así que lejos de molestarse, cuando notó el pequeño rubor en la cara del otro, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pintó en sus labios— Es un placer compartir esta bebida contigo, te gustará, es tan rojo como la sangre —espetó como intentando hacer un chiste.

—Qué gracioso —ladró Bartolomeo y al fin se destapó la cara y se rascó la cabeza con brusquedad, incluso así, no sabía que decir otra vez. Seguramente si hicieran una encuesta, él sería el peor novio del mundo o eso creía—. Pero no tienes la necesidad de hacer eso… —sin embargo, el dedo índice del rubio le tapó la boca.

—Shhh, mi corazón me dice que debo hacerlo y un príncipe siempre sigue sus sentimientos verdaderos —aclaró Cavendish con una sonrisa encantadora y orgullosa a la vez que brillos destellaron e hizo que al peliverde se le escurriera una gotita de sudor.

El caníbal despotricó de forma ininteligible mientras se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró como el pirata príncipe servía el vino en ambas copas de cristal hasta la mitad, dejando luego la botella en el suelo, porque era obvio que beberían más después.

Bartolomeo recibió la copa a regañadientes y movió esta lo más suave que pudo, y aun así el líquido casi se sale disparado.

—Salud, porque ahora tienes un año más de vida —dijo Cavendish con elegancia, chocando delicadamente su copa con la de su pareja y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla con dulzura.

—Cavendish… —Bartolomeo sintió un extraño nudo en su pecho por esto. _Demonios, de verdad que eres perfecto, rubio bonito_ — Salud —aún con su expresión matona en la cara, sonrió, sincero con esos grandes colmillos y bebió de su copa al mismo tiempo que el rubio.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿te gustó? —quiso saber Cavendish con una mirada fina de curiosidad, relamiéndose los labios con inocencia.

—… Bueno, nunca había probado algo así de… fino —Bartolomeo arrugó más el ceño, no porque estuviese siendo sarcástico (porque de verdad que el sabor que ese vino dejó en su paladar solo lo podría comparar con el sabor de los besos del rubio), sino porque el otro lo estaba provocando, oh, sí—. Estuvo bien.

Cavendish alzó la mano zurda para acariciarle el rostro al peliverde de forma amorosa y se inclinó para darle un beso más, pero se separó después de forma traviesa, dejando al otro refunfuñando.

— ¿Ves el color carmesí? —comentó como si nada y manchó un poco su dedo índice del vino para pintar las comisuras de los labios ajenos— Con este vino escurriendo de tu boca y esos grandes colmillos, hasta parecerías un _vampiro_ —concluyó Cavendish con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Tehehe… —Bartolomeo lo miró con fingida indiferencia y bufó— Pero seguramente hay algo mucho mejor que el vino, Cabbage —puntualizó con una ligera risa burlona.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Cavendish se cruzó de brazos— ¿Y qué es? —se mostró escéptico.

— ¡Esto! —Bartolomeo sonrió como el tipo molestoso que podía llegar a ser y se abalanzó contra el rubio para morderle el cuello con tremenda fuerza que casi perforó la piel.

— ¡Aagh, Bartolomeo! —Cavendish se sobresaltó por esa mordida, no obstante, cierto ramalazo de excitación le recorrió la columna vertebral ante eso— ¡Deja de morder mi piel, que yo sí cuido mi imagen! —pataleó para intentar quitárselo de encima, pero era inútil— ¡Sí, todo de mí es mucho mejor que el mismo mundo, pero no es razón para que quieras comerme de forma literal!

El rubio continuó quejándose, mientras que Bartolomeo solo se estaba divirtiendo al tenerle así, era capaz de sentir completamente el flujo acelerado de la sangre de Cavendish, seguramente porque con esos colmillos, poco le faltó para que de verdad le atravesara la garganta. Pero eso era algo que realmente no haría, porque la verdad no es como si quisiera hacerle daño, en lo más mínimo, al contrario, estaba malditamente enamorado de ese rubio afeminado.  
Y hasta que la mordida se convirtió en una sonora succión para dar pasó a un sonoro beso, fue que el rubio se estremeció.

—Bueno, pero sino puedo beber la sangre de tu cuello, entonces la beberé en otro lado y de otra manera mucho mejor —advirtió Bartolomeo con esa expresión ruda que se cargaba y se lamió los colmillos mientras se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio y le apresó las manos contra la cama.

—… —Cavendish no dijo nada, sus ojos simplemente brillaron de la más viva pasión, sin encontrar palabras para negarse ahora, pese a que tenía la parte de su cuello toda roja por la mordida. Ese lado masoquista que tenía siempre con el peliverde, había despertado.

Bartolomeo notó como la mirada azul del pirata cambió y ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose más.

Y entonces, la cordura los abandonó a ambos, dejando que se entregaran a sus sentimientos en cuerpo y alma, como sucedía cada que hacían el amor.

* * *

 _ **Jaslkdjsaldsalas, ¿y qué tal? :3 Ajajaja, sé qué quizá quería lemon o les hubiese encantado saber qué clase de sexo tuvieron para dejar la cabecera de la cama de Cavendish así, pero nopi, no será el momento de mostrarles el sexo salvaje que ellos dos pueden tener 7u7. Además, me quise centrar en algo más sentimental que en lo carnal(?) x'D.**_

 _ **Me encantaría de verdad que me dejaran sus comentarios, sadlasjdksal, pues no sé si estuvo algo OoC… Además, como notaron, este one-shot se origina también desde el otro one-shot que publiqué llamado, "Recompensa", BartoCaven igual, por lo que esto es como una serie, donde sacaré algún one-shot en fechas importantes, todas centradas en el Universo de One Piece, normal.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado uvu.**_


End file.
